Online courses are becoming increasingly popular for several factors such as worldwide accessibility and the variety of course subject areas offered by course providers. Students of these online courses typically receive traditional course materials such as videos, readings and problem sets, as well as interactive user forums that may help to build a community for the students, professors, and teaching assistants. In general, users of online courses are presented with pre-set course materials for an overall course subject area, which may cover multiple course topics. These pre-set course materials are usually in the form of reading materials and/or pre-recorded videos for the user to read/view. In addition, the user may be asked to engage in course work, activities, and/or assessments associated with the overall course subject area and/or specific course topics in the subject area. The user may be graded based on his performance in the course work, activities, and/or tests. Depending on the user's performance, portions of the course material may be suggested for the user to re-read/re-view and/or supplemental course materials may be suggested to the user, perhaps to improve his performance in the overall course subject area or in a specific course topic.